


kitten GIFs are not fair play

by TheGrimLlama



Series: supercorp trash team compilation [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: Kara makes Lena cry.  What better way to fix things than to have Supergirl deliver a kitten mid board meeting?





	

 

 

A kitten GIF. 

That's what started this whole mess.  Lena had texted Kara in a hurry, cancelling their lunch  _ not date  _ because the board needed to bring the monthly GM forward.  She sighed deeply, expecting a sad emoji or even just an upbeat message about rescheduling.  Unfortunately for Lena, the reply was a GIF.  A small, fluffy kitten with big sad eyes staring back at her. Kara Danvers was not playing fair today.  

Lena felt the tears welling in her eyes before she even registered the second GIF that appeared in the chat.  Another kitten.  Another pair of sad eyes staring back at her.   _ Damn it, Kara. _

Her next text was interrupted by Jess entering the office, a worried look on her face.

 “Miss Luthor?  The board is next door, they're just waiting on you for the one o'clock.  I can reschedule?”

Lena let out a wet laugh, aware that Jess would probably be confused by Lena's tears.  She quickly wiped them away and reapplied her lipstick.  “No need Jess.  It was ridiculous over reaction to a message from Kara.  Look at it’s face…” 

She watched Jess's face soften a little, “Well, Miss Luthor, if you'd like, I can call Miss Danvers to reschedule lunch?”

 “That would be great Jess.  Thanks.”

***

Kara had at least an hour to burn, since Lena had to cancel their lunch.  She figured that a few laps of the city would help clear her head.  Honestly, part of her was glad that she was out flying instead of cooped up in Lena's office.  The more time she spent with her, the harder it was to keep not only her dual identity a secret, but those pesky feelings that she had slowly developed over the last year.  

She was around the corner from their favourite cafe when Kara's earpiece signalled an incoming call from her work phone.  She hovered for a moment.

 “Kara Danvers speaking…”

The voice that answered was surprising, but not unwelcome.  “Hi Kara, it's Jess!  Have you got a minute?”

Kara looked around, she was still high above the city with no sign of trouble in any direction.  “Yeah, I just took off to get some lunch.”  Kara chuckled slightly a her own joke.  Alex would've groaned.

 “Okay good, you just sound a bit distant is all… so I just walked in to let Miss Luthor know about the board meeting and she was crying.  I don't know if it was the images you sent, which I'm sure weren't meant to do that… I just… I'm worried about her?”

Kara panicked, “I made her cry?”

 “I don't know if it was you…?”

 “You just said… ugh…”

 “Kara, breathe.”

Kara felt herself follow the direction, “I need to fix this…”

She heard Jess sigh, “I think there's just a lot on her mind at the moment.  Just a bit too much of everything, you know?”

Kara snorted, yeah, she knew.  “I'll fix it Jess.”  She ended the call and scanned the vicinity… What could possibly fix Lena's mood?

Then she spotted it.  The sign glaring at her from two blocks over.  

***

The door flung open with a jingle of bells and thud as it hit the limit of its hinges.  Supergirl cringed, thankful that there was no damage done to the shop… Well, from the look on the attendant's face, they weren't expecting Supergirl to stop by at any stage.  

 “Uh… w-w-welcome to Paws and Claws?”

Supergirl smiled, realising that she had probably scared the poor kid half to death.  “Hi! Sorry about the door...guess I don't know my strength sometimes…”

The attendant chuckled weakly, “It happens more often than you'd think.  Excited kids can be just as rowdy.  What… uh… What can I do for you?”

Kara quickly made her way over to the desk, “Oh! I'm here for a reason, I swear… I need a kitten.”

A look of doubt flashed across the attendants face as they ran a hand through their hair.  “A kitten?”

 “The uglier the better.”

Kara cringed at her wording, but she saw the understanding glance on their face. 

 “What'd you do to end up in the dog house, Supergirl?”

Kara was confused, she'd have to ask Alex about that particular phrase later on.  She suddenly felt more like Kara Danvers than she should whilst wearing her suit.  She didn't like this feeling.  “I don't know what that means, but… its for my girlfriend…”

_ WHAT?   _ Kara tapped her forehead, backpedaling as best she could whilst staying in character.  “Not  _ girlfriend _ girlfriend.  Just friend who is a girl  _ girlfriend… _ ”

 “I mean, you do you Supes… I'm not one to judge you for your personal life…” the attendant said.  They locked the front door, hanging the  _ back in 10  _ sign.  “Let's go…”

****

Exhausted.  That was currently the only way Lena could possibly begin to describe herself right now.  She'd been listening to the concerns of each of the board members about various projects, mostly complaints about the charitable ventures that weren't lining their pockets.  She was doodling on a notepad when a gust of wind blew the balcony doors open with a crack.  Twelve faces turned to the doors with varying expressions of disbelief.  

She turned and saw Supergirl, standing apologetically on the balcony.  Lena stood quickly, wondering what on earth could have been this urgent. There was a dreadful moment where Lena may have thought that something had happened to Kara.  But she couldn't show that kind of weakness in front of these men.  

 “Supergirl, to what do  we owe the pleasure?”

Suddenly something small, white, and wriggling was thrust gently into her hands, “What…?”

Supergirl shifted slightly, “Jess said you were upset with me so…  I got you a kitten!  I didn't realise the meeting would still be going but I committed so…”

Lena blinked…  _ upset?   _ She raked her eyes over Supergirl again, imagining a pair of glasses and a yellow sundress in place of the blue and red.  She chuckled when it finally clicked.  “Thank you, Supergirl.  Uh… can we… talk about this later maybe?”

Sup…  _ Kara _ nodded and was off the balcony before Lena had the chance to hand the…

She looked down. “Well, she didn't specify what kind of kitten…”

***

Lena texted Kara the minute the board members filed out of the room, two of whom had tears in their eyes, a third, with a scowl and bruised ego.  Lena had to admit, she had been a bit rough on them.  But she had to keep her CEO demeanor on supercharge, considering the tiny ball of fluff curled up in the crook of her neck diminished her fear factor severely. 

She turned to Jess who was nodding politely to each of the men as they filed into the elevator.  The doors slid shut before Jess pointed toward Lena's shoulder.

 “Ah, Miss Luthor…?”

She quirked an eyebrow at her assistant, “Jess.  Did you call Kara Danvers reschedule lunch?” Jess nodded, “Did you also happen to mention me tearing up over those goddamn kitten GIFs?”

 “Oh…”

Lena gave her a curt smile, “Oh.  Supergirl turned up twenty minutes ago, apparently her and Kara are quite close.  Because Kara had her deliver this…”

Lena reached up and held out the small ball of fluff, wearing a tiny green sweater and a silver bow on it's striped collar.  

 “I mean… she got the kitten part right at least…?”

 “It is a  _ ferret,  _ Jessica!”

Jess shrugged and Lena hugged the thing closer as it's little legs began to kick. “How many meetings do I have scheduled?”

 “That was supposed to end at four so it was your last.  Were Directors Roberts and Porthos crying?”

Lena smirked, “Maybe.  You can wrap up whatever you were working on and head home.  I won't be far behind.  Enjoy the long weekend.” 

Jess smiled, “Thank you miss Luthor.”

***

Kara knew this discussion was going to be an interesting one.  She paced the elevator as it made it's way up 52 floors to Lena's penthouse.  There was no way Lena missed the connection between Kara and Supergirl, if the look on her face was anything to go by.  And if she wasn't pissed about that, Kara had dropped off the ugly cat mid board meeting.  Lena had every right to be annoyed.  The elevator dinged and Kara made her way down the hall to the entrance of Lena's apartment.  

_ Knock knock knock! _

 “It's open!”

Kara sighed and entered, leaving her shoes and coat on the rack my the door.  She followed the hall into the kitchen, where Lena was stirring a pot of something that smelled incredible.  She always looked so different in sweatpants and her old Harvard hoodie, not to mention the messy bun keeping her hair out of her face.  Kara laughed when she noticed the tiny cat resting across Lena's shoulder, it's body tucked comfortably into the neck of her hoodie. 

 “So…”

Kara leaned against the fridge, “So…?”

 “Should I thank you or Supergirl for Draco?” Lena asked, reaching up and tickling the kitten's head.

 “It's a girl cat…” Kara replied, had Lena actually missed Kara's slip up?

Lena raised an eyebrow, “And…?”

 “Isn’t Draco more of a… never mind…  I can keep her if you want… I know I kinda just sprung it on you…”

Lena finally turned to look at Kara, there was a dangerous glint in her eyes.  “Will you have time…?”

 “Reporting isn't exactly a 24/7 profession like yours…”

 “Are we still going to play this game Kara?  Because if my pasta boils over while I'm reprimanding you, I will not be impressed.”

Kara shrunk back, Lena was terrifying when she was after something.  Heaven help Kara if she ever pissed Lena off anymore than this. 

 “Kara, if I have to rip that button up off, I swear….”

_ Oh,  _ Kara thought.  Lena wanted confirmation.  She sighed, “Yes.  Okay?  I was planning on telling you sooner but things kept getting in the way… then I'd get nervous… it was mostly the nerves thing…”

Lena smiled and turned back to the pasta.  She knew Kara expected her to get mad, but honestly, Kara Danvers was too damn adorable for her own good.  “So, are we co-parenting Draco, or are you the kinda gal that leaves another girl stranded with a baby…”

Kara snorted, “Lena… Draco needs both of her moms during her formative years." 

 


End file.
